


Clash The Truth

by Chaos_Is_A_Ladder



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo, Truth or Dare, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Is_A_Ladder/pseuds/Chaos_Is_A_Ladder
Summary: The Supergirl Girl Gang plays truth or dare. What's the worst that could happen?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is very gay AKA all of my fics ever. Written for the Femslash February Trope Bingo. I'm at 2/5 with eight days left to go lol I'm fucked

“You’ve never played truth or dare before, Supergirl?” Sara asks.

Kara shrugs.

“Alex was always paranoid that I’d accidentally reveal my secret identity if I ever played,” Kara says.

Maggie snorts in laughter, and Alex punches her shoulder in return.

“Is it bad that I could really see this happening?” Lucy asks.

“No, I think it’s fair,” Vasquez says. “Supergirl has never been one for stealth. Or secrecy. Or subterfuge. Or subtlety...”

“Okay, Vasquez, your alliterative point is taken,” Kara says. “I don’t know if I like this casual, out-of-work you.”

Kara pouts, and Vasquez just laughs. Lucy puts her arm around Vasquez’s shoulder, who smiles up at her, and the scene is so soft and cute that Kara can’t even pretend to be mad anymore.

“The important thing is that we should play truth or dare,” Sara says. “Right now.”

“I don’t know,” Alex says. “This has the potential to be disastrous.”

“Exactly the point,” Sara says. “Plus, we’re all buzzed-to-drunk, which just adds to the fun.”

Alex leans back into the fluffy couch cushions, her arms folded across her chest. Just when it seems like she might put a damper on the night’s fun, Maggie whispers something into her ear. Alex blushes and nods, before gesturing for Sara to continue.

“Man, and I thought I had gay superpowers,” Sara says. “Alright, as an official and very legitimate captain, I’ll start us off. Alex – truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Alex says.

Everyone groans.

“Hey, I’m not going to apologize for playing it a little safe,” Alex says.

“Oh, there’s nothing safe with me,” Sara says with a cheeky wink. “Who was your worst every straight-person, pre-lesbian date?”

Alex laughs, leaning against Maggie as she does so.

“Maxwell Lord. Easy,” Alex says.

Everyone groans at the very mention of his name, and rightfully so.

“Oh my god, I almost forgot that happened,” Lucy says. “Congratulations on escaping unscathed from the clutches of that industrialist man-child.”

“It was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do for the DEO,” Alex says.

“And we thank you for your service, Alex,” Vasquez says, reaching forward to pat her on the knee.

“Okay, that was less hilarious than I thought it would be,” Sara says. “Alright, Alex, your turn.”

“Kara,” Alex says immediately. “Truth or dare.”

All eyes turn to Kara, who shrinks back into her seat cushions.

“Oh no,” Kara says quietly. “Fine. Truth.”

“Man, the Danvers sisters are boring,” Sara says.

“Did you ever have a crush on Cat Grant?” Alex asks.

Everyone “oohs” in participation, and Kar’s cheeks become tinged with pink.

“Okay, officially not boring,” Lucy says.

“No!” Kara blurts out. “I mean, I’ve always had so much respect for Ms. Grant, and – y’know, she’s tough but she means well. And she’s had so much trouble with her children, I’ve always thought she deserved support, and…”

“Okay, so, crush,” Sara says. “Kara, you go.”

“What? No! I didn’t – alright, fine,” Kara grumbles. “Vasquez…”

* * *

“Sara, truth or dare?” Lucy asks.

“You should know me by now,” Sara says. “Dare.”

Lucy leans back and strokes her chin, like she’s preparing her opening remarks for a difficult court case.

“I dare you to sit on the lap of who you think is the prettiest girl in the room,” Lucy says. “And yes, you will be offending _someone_.”

Sara scoffs and stands up with a flourish.

“That’s easy, little Lane,” Sara says.

Sara slowly circles the room, making eye contact with everyone gathered there. Lucy, challengingly, even spreads her legs and raises her eyebrows (until Vasquez slaps her shoulder). Sara laughs.

Finally, after great anticipation, she stops in front of Kara, slowly turns around, and very deliberately sits on her lap. Kara just squeaks and leans back, seemingly determined to not let too much of herself touch Sara.

“Y’know, I don’t feel _that_ offended,” Lucy says.

* * *

Someone – Kara isn’t even sure at this point – suggests they all do a round of shots. Everyone cheers and liquor is sloppily poured into shot glasses (powerful alien liquor is poured for Kara, liquor that could probably serve as varnish stripper for all intents and purposes).

“Alex!” Maggie says. “I dare you to do an extra shot…”

“Easy,” Alex says. “Let’s go.”

“Out of my belly button,” Maggie finishes.

Alex’s eyes widen, and she looks around the room for support. Everyone just laughs, and even Kara just shrugs and lets it happen.

“You’re all terrible,” Alex says, pointing her finger angrily at everyone.

Maggie lifts her shirt over her head and arches back, lying down on the coffee table. Alex buries her head in her hand.

And Sara? Sara cheers.

“For the record, I’m only doing this because she’s my girlfriend and I’m already pretty buzzed, and…” Alex begins to say.

“Oh, just do it, you big baby,” Maggie says.

Alex looks supremely displeased, but Sara is already pouring the shot into Maggie’s bellybutton, and there’s really no turning back now.

“Hmm, this is weird,” Kara says. “Yeah, I’m not watching my sister do this.”

“Fair,” Lucy says, shrugging.

Kara walks into the kitchen to refill her glass of water as she hears whooping and cheering coming from the living room. Alex really did it, and Kara is both surprised and impressed.

“It’s safe, Kara!” Alex calls out.

Kara exhales and walks back into the living room, where Maggie is in the process of putting her shirt back on. As Kara sits down, Sara settles back into her lap.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t forget my dare,” Sara says.

* * *

Eventually, Kara, feeling uncomfortable with Sara being so settled in on her lap (and from having to use the bathroom really bad), gets up and leaves the living room for a moment.

When she comes back, Vasquez is in the process of lifting her shirt off, an annoyed expression on her face, as everyone cheers. Kara stops in shock. Mostly because she never expected straight-laced Vasquez to get so into this game and because Vasquez has some _serious_ abs.

Vasquez notices Kara staring, and she rolls her eyes.

“Alright, baby bi, calm down,” Vasquez says.

“I’m – you – fine,” Kara says.

Kara sits back down, and Sara happily settles in her lap.

“You a fan of girls with abs, Supergirl?” Sara murmurs.

Kara’s face flushes bright red, and she refuses to answer.

* * *

“Maggie, I dare you to kiss me.”

“Alex, that’s a lame dare,” Maggie says. “I can do that anyway.”

Everyone laughs, and Alex blushes and grins so infectiously that Kara feels a big smile breaking out across her own face.

“Just do it,” Alex says, a hint of whine to her voice (enough to make Kara laugh).

“Okay, fine, you,” Maggie says.

They kiss like no one else is there, with eyelids fluttering and hands gently resting on the other’s waist or curled up in hair. Kara wishes she could frame this moment, of her sister being so happy and at peace.

* * *

It doesn’t take long for Kara to get used to Sara’s presence (on her lap.) She relishes Sara’s warmth and vivacious energy, and gently wraps her arms around Sara’s midsection to keep her as close as possible. Sara seems to appreciate the gesture, as she snuggles back up against Kara.

* * *

“Kara, I dare you to sing a love song to Sara,” Maggie says.

Kara groans. She used to sing in the glee club back in high school, a fact that Alex must’ve shared with Maggie. Sara turns around in Kara’s lap, so that she’s straddling her.

“I’m ready to be serenaded,” Sara says, a teasing smile on her face.

“I’m not getting out of this, am I?” Kara asks.

“C’mon, glee club,” Maggie says. “A dare’s a dare.”

Kara pouts and sends an accusing glare Alex’s way.

“We are talking about you divulging my high school experience to your girlfriend,” Kara says. “Later.”

“Very scary, little sister,” Alex says. “Now stop stalling and sing.”

Kara takes a deep breath, and begins to sing. It’s been a while since she’s performed like this in front of others, and her voice wavers at first. The song she’s chosen is soft and slow, and one that used to hold more meaning for her way back in high school.

Sara looks at Kara like she’s looking at stars twinkling in a velvety night sky. It makes Kara feel self-conscious, so she closes her eyes as she finishes out the song.

It’s silent when she finishes singing, and Kara keeps her eyes squeezed shut for a moment longer. Before long, she can feel Sara’s hand moving to gently squeeze her own.

“That was beautiful, Kara,” Sara says softly.

Kara smiles, pleased by Sara's reaction (and everyone's, really, since she was expecting laughter or friendly teasing). 

* * *

“Sara,” Maggie says (though, at her level intoxication, it’s more like shouting). “I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room.”

“Easy,” Sara says. “I mean, all of you already know who I think the prettiest girl in the room is.”

Sara, still sitting on Kara’s lap, just turns around and kisses her on the lips. Kara squeaks, and she does something that looks like anxious jazz hands, but Sara’s lips are so soft and warm and she feels herself melting into the very sensation of it all. The cheers of their friends around them fade as the kiss lasts a beat longer than they all expected.

Sara is the one to pull back, finally, and Kara’s eyes sparkle as she looks at her.

“Uh,” Kara says, like a deflating balloon.

“It’s cool,” Sara says. “You don’t have to say anything.”

Alex clears her throat, several times louder than is really necessary, and Kara jumps in her seat (and with her super strength, Sara ends up bouncing about a foot off her lap).

* * *

Well after the game is over and everyone starts to slowly trickle out of the Kara’s apartment, Sara is still there, helping to clean up. She looks over at Kara, looking happy but red-faced from the dares everyone was piling up on her, and she grins. Tonight has been a good night, and Sara doesn’t have the luxury of having a lot of good nights.

“Hey, Kara,” Sara says.

Kara looks over at her and smiles.

“Truth,” Sara says.

Kara raises an eyebrow and laughs.

“The game’s over, Sara,” Kara says.

“C’mon, humor me,” Sara says. “Truth.”

Kara sighs and shrugs, though her smile doesn’t leave her face.

“Alright,” Kara says. “Truth.”

Sara takes a deep breath, suddenly feeling very silly and very high school for what she’s about to ask.

“Are you into me?” Sara asks. “Like, out of the context of this game and all of us being drunk and everything. Do you like me?”

Kara looks at her, wide-eyed in surprise. The room is drenched in silence for a moment.

“Okay, sorry, dumb question. I know,” Sara says. “I shouldn’t have brought that up.”

“No, no, sorry! I do,” Kara says. “I do like you. A lot. I’d be more surprised if you were into me, since you’re so cool and collected and you wear these intense leather jackets…”

Kara takes a step closer and idly plays with the opening of Sara’s jacket.

“Well, I am into you,” Sara says. “And you shouldn’t be surprised.”

“Oh yeah?” Kara asks.

“Yeah,” Sara says.

And Sara leans forward, having to crane her neck just a little to capture Kara’s lips with her own. And it feels perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey lucy x vasquez might be my favorite pairing in this entire fic


End file.
